Pandemonium, Gates to Hades
by Themirrorchild
Summary: Sam is taken to hell for reasons even he doesn't fully understand. What exactly will become of him, and more importantly, how will he get home? Supernatural doesn't belong to me in any way shape or form. This is post season three but before the whole apocalypse thing. The apocalypse will never happen. A/U.


Sam was quiet as he dragged his feet. Dried tears and blood marred his face but he was in no shape to give a shit. Everything that meant anything to him had just been taken from him so what was there left to fight for? The demons who were carting him off to god knows where, were adamant on leaving no survivors behind. The small dingy motel he and his brother were staying in had been completely flattened and set on fire. Sam was the only survivor.

There was a chain wrapped around his neck in case he thought about escape, and a weird metal mask had been firmly stuck to his face. He could breathe through it fine; if they had wanted to suffocate him they were pretty bad at it, which was another oddity he honestly couldn't bring himself to give a shit about. His right arm was broken, his back was in such bad shape it looked like ground beef, his head had been repeatedly beaten into the nearest tree, his eyes were swollen from a combination of tears and beatings, and he hadn't eaten or slept in days.

He felt a pull and groaned as the chain started cutting into the skin of his neck. "MOVE!"

Sam choked on a sob as he tried to lift his feet as he walked, hoping to hasten his movements, but with every step a stab of agony shot through his back and he just couldn't. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't walk any faster. He was in agony and exhausted. He was working on fumes as it was, any more exertion and he was sure to pass out.

"I-I can't." Sam choked out. All the breath had been taken from him in that small sentence and there was no way he would be able to talk again.

"Father, we can't kill him. Lucifer will have our heads." One of the demons spoke with a bit of hesitance and fear.

"We are almost to our destination." The other spoke. He was obviously the one in charge of the situation. He was in a generic looking meat suit with little significance but he was still a terrifying sight to behold.

"He will not make it. He will die."

"Tomo, enough!" The smaller demon bowed his head. "If you're so worried, carry him."

"Yes father." Tomo nodded and kept his mouth shut for the duration.

Sam went back to dragging his feet and stumbling more often than not. Every now and again he would fall and have to hurry to catch himself or risk being dragged to where they were going and the ground was nothing but gravel. It wouldn't be pleasant, to say the least.

The more they walked, the more Sam recognized where they were headed and the more his stomach dropped. He started fighting back, trying to break free of the chains and run but he was so damn broken down all of his fighting was for naught. He wasn't going anywhere but where the demons wanted him to go.

They were headed to the hell's gate. The same one where he and Dean had killed Azazel. The same one where he had pumped an entire clip into the bastard who had killed him. The place where he had realized what he was capable of. He hoped this would also be where he would die.

Sam watched with hazy vision as the the colt was inserted and the doors to hell slowly opened. Unlike before, there weren't hundreds of demons waiting to jump free the moment the door was opened, only heat. Before Sam could panic about what was happening exhaustion finally won out and he fell forward welcoming the darkness that surrounded him.

When Sam finally woke up he was lying in a plush and beautiful bed, something he wasn't sure was supposed to exist in hell, let alone be given to him of all people. This entire situation was starting to finally annoy him but he was still in so much pain he didn't even want to breathe, let alone move. Breathing was hard and painful, like acid was being poured into his throat every time he took a breath but it was better than dying, he supposed. Though it was a toss up right about now.

He was struggling to keep his eyes open but he was too curious to let his exhaustion win out again and so with a bit of determination and a lot of crying out in agony, he managed to sit up enough to take in his surroundings.

To say he was over and underwhelmed was an understatement. He was confused. He was in a beautiful bedroom, decked out in the best of everything and the finest furniture money could buy but last he checked he was being dragged to hell so none of this was making sense. How could it? Hell was fire and brimstone, not posh beds and beautiful arm rests. Was that a fucking velvet carpet?

The door to the room opened and Sam stiffened, waiting for the worst. What he got, instead, was a decent looking human like creature with long golden hair and fiery amber eyes. He was tall and slender but in no way threatening.

"You're awake." The creature beamed. "I was starting to worry."

"W-" Sam began only for a coughing fit to interrupt him.

"Here!" The creature walked quickly to his bedside and handed him a cool glass of what looked like water. "Drink this."

Sam looked up skeptically but took the offered glass. His throat was burning and maybe whatever this was would help with that. Or kill him, either way would be good really.

"You're going to have to take the mask off for a while to drink."

Sam reached up and pulled at the mask with an annoyed look, trying to show the idiot before him that the fucking thing was stuck.

"Damn it Leviathan." The creature frowned, standing and reaching behind Sam's head to loosen the straps that held the mask in place. "This should do the trick."

Sam tried again, reaching for the mask and slowly pulling it down to reveal his mouth. He took a small sip of the liquid before his eyes widened and he downed the whole glass. However they'd managed to get water into hell was none of Sam's business.

"Do you think you can talk now?" The creature asked with a happy smile.

Sam opened his mouth to answer only for the creature to stop him with a frantic hand pulling the mask back up.

"You can't be without that mask for a while. We need to wean you off it first."

Sam nodded and took a deep breath and sighed in annoyance. Even though it had decreased, the burning was still there.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. It didn't matter where he was, who he was with or why he had been brought there, all that mattered had been taken from him. All he wanted to do was lie down and die and god only knew why this creature refused to let him.

"I'm going to be sending some healers in to tend to you, until then, try and get some rest." the creature suggested before turning and taking his leave. Sam was glad to see him go before he awkwardly lay back down and closed his eyes, trying to will himself back to sleep. He was hoping this was all a nightmare and that when he woke up, he would be back in that crappy motel room with his brother singing Asia.


End file.
